


Marvel Smut Quick Reads

by PastelMoonBb



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Bubble Bath, Doctor Strange (2016) Spoilers, Dom Loki (Marvel), Drunk Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, Marvel Universe, My First Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Stark - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tumblr: imagine-loki, Vaginal Sex, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMoonBb/pseuds/PastelMoonBb
Summary: Just a collection of my favorite heroes, I may add more later.





	1. The Ball (LokixReader)

"Why would I go to some silly Asgardian ball?" You told your friends with a laugh.

"Because you never come out with us and you've been quite a bore lately. Always with your nose stuck in books and papers."

"What else is a royal librarian apprentice supposed to do?" You asked accusingly.

You were tasked to recording events for Asgard, though you were just an apprentice so you only recorded small events at the moment. However, you loved to write and didn't care what your subject was. Reading and writing took you to other worlds that you would never experience on your own. You  _were_  bit of a bore, but you were too meek to go out and explore on your own and books suited your needs just fine.

"Please Y/N, just come out this once. We will even take you to get a new dress and help you get ready." They were squealing with excitement though you couldnt imagine why.

You supposed you could go out tonight. After all, watching the Asgardians at a ball would give you some great writing material for your personal book you were working on. Not to mention there is a certain prince you would love to meet.

You had been watching Loki lurk about the castle for some time now. You knew you had caught him staring a few times and even Thor had mentioned him asking about you. He certainly was beautiful, but you didnt understand what he could see in you.

"Alright fine I'll go then. But I won't be coddling you after you've had too much to drink so don't expect me to be your free ticket home."

"Wouldn't dream of it Y/N!" They didnt sound very reassuring in the least bit.

Your friends had bought you a beautiful emerald dress that fit your body like a glove but also still flowed ever so eloquently while it tightly hugged your figure. The dress was adorned with gold chains and embellishments that snaked across your back revealing your shoulder blades while cutting off into a V at the small of your back. You stood in the mirror and were almost taken aback at the transformation. Usually you were covered in ink and your hair a mess, but tonight you felt powerful. As if you could take on the queen herself. Pleased with this newfound confidence, you and your friends left for the ball.

When you arrived, the party had already started. You grabbed a drink and began to stride across the floor socializing like it was your job. You knew many of the inhabitants of Asgard because you were always out hunting for interesting stories. You suddenly came across Thor who was actually a close friend of yours. He always had loads of stories to tell and always enjoyed when people listened.

"Lady Y/N! Over here! My don't you look different tonight. I don't think I've ever seen you not covered in ink, I was beginning to think it was a permanent feature." He lightly punched you in the arm as he chuckled.

"Well it's rare I see you clean of debris and blood so I suppose we both know how to clean up nice." You retorted back giving him a harder punch.

"I don't suppose you've seen my brother around have you? It's not like him to miss a party."

"No I can't say I have. I'm sure hes hidden around here somewhere skulking about." You said as you elbowed him in the side. You had never really spoken to Loki, he kept mostly to himself usually. You would love to actually meet him though, surely he had some great stories to tell.

"There he is!" You heard Thor yell out. "Brother come here, there's someone I want to introduce you to!"

Loki walked over gracefully to join the two of you. You never knew he was such a beautiful creature having only seen him from afar most of the time. But here standing in front of you in the glow of the party, you could study every detail.

"Hello, I don't think we've ever formally met. I'm Loki, God of Mischief." He took your hand and kissed it. You almost shivered but caught yourself.

"I'm Y/N, royal librarian....apprentice."

"Why would they keep such a beautiful creature locked away in the library all day? Beauty such as this should be displayed for everyone to enjoy."

You felt your cheeks getting hot and knew there wasn't enough rouge in the world to cover your blushing.

"Thank you your highness, but I choose to be there. Writing is my passion."

"Well if your writing is as beautiful as you then I should love to read it sometime. Let's skip the formalities, just call me Loki."

"I didn't realize you were such a charmer, brother" Thor had grasped his brother's shoulder giving it a firm friendly shake. You had almost forgotten everything around you while you were lost in the dark pools of Loki's eyes.

"Well it's not every day you run across something so alluring as this." Your whole body was now on fire from the flush. "So darling tell me, do you dance?" He held out his hand to you and you took it regaining the confidence you felt in the mirror earlier. You were a great dancer. Your father taught you when you were young growing up.

" I know a thing or two." You responded with an absolute cockiness.

"Pretty _and_ fiery, oh I do like you" his lips curled up into a most mischievous smirk. He whisked you out onto the dance floor on the last word pulling you tightly against him as you began to waltz.

"I do think we may have caused a stir." You say to him smiling. He smiled back and laughed.

" Do their gazes bother you love? I can take care of that."

You saw a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. "No, I think I actually enjoy it, I've never had attention like this before" you laughed at how pathetic you sounded.

The music switched to a slower pace giving more chances to talk and more reason to bring your bodies closer. Loki leaned in towards your ear and whispered, "Have I told you how absolutely  _ravishing_  you look tonight?" It came out as a low growl that sent shivers down your spine and caused the hairs to stand up on the back of your neck. There was definitely an energy between you two and you weren't about to let it die down.

"I believe I could say the same for you, _my prince_." Loki was considerably taller than you, and in order to whisper the last two words into his ear you had to get on your tip toes. As you rose up, you slithered your way up along his body like a snake, making sure to emphasize when your pelvis glided across his. You had your arms wrapped around his neck and nibbled on the outer edge of his ear, dragging your teeth across his earlobe as you tugged at it and came back down. Loki let out an exasperated sigh and pulled your hips into his. Strong enough to make an impact, yet subtle enough for no one to notice.

The music stopped and everyone returned to chatting. Thor came over to the two of you with drinks in hand.

"Thought the two of you could use some refreshments after all the dancing." He said handing you a glass of wine.

"Thank you brother, now if you'll excuse us, I promised Y/N I would show her more of the castle since she's rarely above the lower floors." Loki stated.

You didnt remember requesting this or being offered, but Loki's nails dug into your hip as if it were a silent signal to play along.

"Oh yes, I would very much like to see more of the castle." You said in your most polite and intrigued voice trying not to giggle.

"Very well then, just watch out for him Y/N, you remember the stories I told you of our childhood, he can be a pain in the arse sometimes." Thor slapped his brothers back as he let out a hearty laugh.

"I think I can handle him just fine, thank you." You shot a playful look to Loki and he whisked you away.

You followed him to a beautiful moonlit garden you had never seen before. There were colors everywhere as the flowers bloomed and the air was thick with a sweet scent. While you were mesmerized by the beauty, you were suddenly shoved against a column, wrists crossed and pinned above your head.

"So, you think you can _handle me_? I, Loki, a God, can be handled by the likes of _you_? His voice was turning into a low growl now. It was almost frightening, but mixed with the intense stare from his icy gaze you felt a boiling warmth starting to bubble up inside you. "I daresay, I don't think you have any  _idea_ what you have gotten yourself into my dear." His body was pressed firmly against yours now, there was absolutely no chance of escape. You were certainly not angry about it.

"My prince, I only wished to get you all to myself as soon as possible." You said in your most sing-song voice. Loki smirked at this remark and loosened his grip on your wrists.

"Now that is what I like to hear darling. Tell me, why have we never met?" Loki's fingers twirled in your hair while the other hand played with the gold chains crossing your back.

You ducked out of his enclosure. Stepping to the side while holding your hands behind your back and lightly shrugging your shoulders as you circled him.  
"Well you have never approached me, I've seen you lurking about, but I'm not just going to waltz up to a prince and strike up a conversation." You turned towards him swiftly, your hand rested on his chest fiddling with the adornments on his tunic. "You do come off as _very_ unapproachable you know," You moved your hand up to stroke his cheek, "always with that icy stare and furrowed brow. Perhaps you were just yearning for something my prince. Could the pained expression be from seeing me with your brother, laughing?" You drug your finger across his lips, parting them and dragging his lower lip down as you almost hissed the words.

Loki grabbed your wrist tightly and hissed back "Let's leave my oaf of a brother out of this shall we?" His face formed a sinister smile.

You grabbed his wrist just as tight and pulled it away. "Oh? It seems I have struck a nerve your highness." Loki was breathing heavy now, you could see a quiet rage building inside of him. His bottom jaw starting to jut out in anger. You quickly took advantage of this slight invulnerability and spun him around to where he was pinned against the column.

"Oh you  _are_  a fiery little one," Loki chuckled as he said this, his tongue caught between his teeth in his signature grin. "but don't forget you are dealing with the trickster God."

Before you could even blink you were the one back against the column. "You're right you know," his fingers were trailing down your cheek, "I do hate seeing you with my brother. He doesn't deserve you, he could never make you feel the way I can."

"You make great promises, but can you fulfill them? _My king_?" Those last words sent Loki over the edge. You knew how power hungry he was and you drew a great satisfaction from stroking his ego. The God threw his head back and let out a low moan and you could feel your core burning. He then grabbed your face and pulled you in for a rough kiss. You gladly kissed him back, entwining his hair into your hands and giving it a gentle tug. Your tongues danced around each other as you both fought for dominance. The kiss was broken when you both heard a faint giggling. Loki covered your mouth as you seen a young asguardian couple running and holding hands through the courtyard. He leaned into your ear and whispered in a low sultry voice " Perhaps we should take this somewhere a bit more private."

Suddenly you were in a dark room. From what you could tell, you were sitting on a bed. The room was cool and there was a hint of mint and earth wafting in the air. You felt the pressure of someone sitting down on the bed behind you.

"Now then, let's pick up where we left off." Loki's voice whispered into your ear. His cool fingers brushed the hair from the back of your neck slowly, sending shivers down your spine.  
He began to carefully kiss and nip at your neck. His long fingers tracing down your arms before wrapping his hands around your waist. Tilting your head back, you reached back and grasped the back of his head toying with his long raven hair. Starting at your collarbone, Loki slid his tongue up the length of your neck stopping only to nibble at your earlobe.

"It's too dark in here, I can't see how beautiful you are" Loki whispered in your ear. Suddenly the room was filled with candles. The soft glow and flickering creating a soothing atmosphere.

You turned your head so your lips met his. You melted into the kiss still twisting his hair behind you. Loki ended the kiss by biting your lower lip and dragging it out.

"Ehehe, you know I really did like that dress." He smirked with his tongue between his teeth.

"What do you m-?" You gasped as your dress evaporated into thick cool smoke rolling off your body, leaving you in nothing but underwear. Loki's hands slid up your waist cupping each breast and kneading them firmly. You arched your back and rolled your head around your neck, giving him a perfect opportunity to bite down as he started rolling your nipples between his fingers. You let out a very satisfied "Mmmm"

"So darling, tell me," He whispered into your ear gruffly, one of his hands slowly trailed down your stomach before resting on top of your underwear and rubbing your clit through the soft satin, "do you still think you can handle me?" He quickly pulled the fabric to the side and thrust two fingers in while still toying with your breast.

"Yes my king." You whined breathlessly.

Loki let out a low growl as he bit down on your ear and slipped a third finger in. You bit your bottom lip in pleasure muttering "oh fuck" beneath your breath.

You pulled his face towards yours and kissed him urgently. Exploring every inch of his mouth and breathing heavy. You gently nibbled on his lower lip before sucking on it and lapping at it with your tongue pretending it was something else and trying to get a hint across.

Loki broke the kiss panting to catch his breath. "Something you're yearning for now love?" He was still pumping his fingers into you and picking up speed. "Do you desire your king's cock in your pretty little mouth?" With the last word he grunted and shoved a fourth finger into you. Stunned with pleasure, you completely forgot he even asked you a question. All you could do was whimper and gasp for air. Until Loki asked again, only this time the tone was angrier and he gripped your throat tightly. "Answer me!" He was suddenly pumping his fingers in at a vigorous rhythm. Your eyes were rolling back in your head in pleasure.

"Y-YES!" You screamed out as soon as you reached your climax. You were quivering and collapsed back into Loki's lap. "You're so beautiful when you're vulnerable like this." He cooed lovingly while stroking your hair. "However, I believe it's my turn. Kneel."

Your head bounced back on the bed as you looked over and seen Loki standing beside it. You were getting sick of these vanishing tricks. Little did Loki know, you had picked up a few magic spells of your own while perusing the library.

"Oh but first we must get you out of these clothes my king." You cooed spinning the God around where his back was against the bed post.

Loki removed his top leaving only an undershirt. As he was about to take it off, you shook your index finger in his face with an "Ah ah ahhh, I'll handle that." You snaked your way down his torso inching the hem of his shirt up lightly with the tips of your fingers as you left kisses and bites on the way up. As the shirt was over his face you stopped to tease one of his nipples with your tongue and lightly grazed it with your teeth. Loki let out a moan of pleasure and you quickly seized this opportunity to use the sleeves of the shirt to bind his wrists to the bedpost above his head. With a snap of your fingers you turned the shirt into shackles.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" He asked in a surprised tone.

"Do not think you are the only one you gets to be in control tonight." You commanded, grabbing his jaw.

Loki scoffed and threw his head to the side breaking free from your grasp.

"Don't get yourself into something you will regret darling." He snarled.

"That's enough talking." You hissed back conjuring a handkerchief to tie around his mouth. Loki glared at you menacingly. You could tell he had never been the vulnerable one in any situation. His annoyance only fueled you. You positioned yourself on your knees in front of him. You made sure to take your time undoing his pants even though you desperately wanted to pounce him right now. His length was only unimpressive compared to his girth. He shuddered as you ran your fingers along his length. Looking up at him, you slowly pushed one of your fingers into your mouth to taste the pre-cum. He rolled his head back in pleasure bucking his hips begging for your touch. Starting at the base, you licked all the way up slowly while fondling his balls. When you reached the top you began to ease his dick into your mouth slowly. Loki bucked his hips towards your mouth in an attempt to make you go faster but you just pushed his hips back and continued at your own pace. Loki writhed in his chains as you took his whole length down in your throat. You could hear his moans muffled by the handkerchief as you began to suck and pump the rest of his length with your hands. You could feel him start to twitch inside your mouth so you started to go faster. As the throbbing of his climax approached you were suddenly stopped by a force pushing you back on the ground, a hand clenched around your throat. Looking up into bright green eyes, you were bewildered at what had just happened and how he broke free.

"Darling I told you to be careful." Loki sneered with a wild lust in his eyes.

"H-how did you-" You were cut off by a kiss. Loki's tongue urgently exploring your mouth. He pulled back with a sharp intake of breath.

"You foolish girl, how many times do I have to tell you? I am the trickster God," He leaned in close to your ear to whisper, "nothing you do can get past me."

He bit down on your neck as he slammed into you. You screamed out in pleasure as you writhed in pain. He pulled out of you slowly making every muscle ache with need as his presence disappeared.

"So tell me darling, do you still want to be in control now? I promise it wont be near as fun." His smile was soft but his eyes were still wild with lust.

"You're talking too much again." You sigh breathlessly as you pull him down for another kiss.  He stopped and stood up dusting himself off. Your body was practically screaming in protest from the sudden lack of touch.

"What are you doing now?" You questioned.

He offered his hand to you to help you up. "Well I'm not going to fuck you on the floor like some peasant, I have a bed for a reason."

You got up quickly, still in shock from the impact. He scooped you up bridal style and carried you back over to the bed. He placed you down gently pushing your hair back behind your ear.

"Now, let me show you how the true ruler of Asguard pleases a lady." You shivered at his words. The way he switched from a soft loving man to a lust filled animal was really flipping switches in your brain and only turning you on more.

Loki crawled on the bed on top of you. He stopped at your lower half licking your clit for a second while massaging your breast. You let out a soft moan welcoming the touch you were longing for. He looked up at you and smiled, pleased with your audible appreciation. He left a few bites on your hip bones as he slowly kissed his way up to your lips. You twisted your fingers in his hair and traced your fingers down his back. He used his knee to spread your legs, opening your entrance for him. His kisses moved down to your jaw, each becoming more needy than the last. He moved up to your ear, dragging his lips along your jawline and whispered in your ear while you could feel him prodding at your entrance.

"Say my name darling." He pleaded while slipping his head in and out.

"Loki." You whispered.

He reached his arm behind your back to grip your shoulder.

"Again." He stated with more urgency. Burying his face into your neck.

"Loki." You trembled, still barely above a whisper.

"I said...say...my....name!" He grunted before thrusting the entirety of his length into you and biting down on your neck.

"LOKI!" There were sparks setting off in every nerve of your body. Your nails dug into his back and he hissed in pleasure. He began pumping in and out of you at a steady pace. Each thrust bringing over a bigger wave washing away the pain. He grabbed your hands and interlaced his fingers between yours before pinning them behind your head. He kissed you hungrily before sitting up and throwing your leg over his shoulder, never breaking his perfect rhythm.

"Do you like that darling?" He was breathing hard but still managed that coy smile. "I cant tell you...how..long I've wanted this." He started to pick up his pace. He placed a hand on your lower abdomen, pushing down and circling his thumb on your clit. He drew a sharp breath and threw his head to the side pulling your calf to his face and biting it. "You've wanted this too, yes?

"Yes my king." You quaked.

"I've seen the way you look at me while your scribbling in those books. I knew from the moment I saw you I had to get you alone."  His gaze was piercing into your soul. You couldn't take it anymore. You were coming undone. You threw your head back and screamed his name again. He stopped, letting you ride out your orgasm and met you with a kiss.

Gaining back your composure you pushed him back and wrapped your arms around him.

"What took you so long then?" You inquired as you wrapped your legs around his waist and slid down on him. He let out a sharp exhale surprised by your guile confidence before grabbing a fistful of your hair and yanking your head back.

His other hand kneaded your breast as you bounced up and down. You straightened your legs out and leaned back on your hands while he grabbed your hips taking control again. He bounced you up and down while meeting your thrusts with his own. You were a screaming mess and you could have sworn you heard him pant your name a few times as well. You felt a familiar twitch inside of you along with the knot in your stomach about to burst. Right before you both climaxed you embraced kissing and moaning into each others mouths. As you both reached the breaking point the embrace grew tighter as you both bit down on what skin was available.

You both lay in bed trying to catch your breath. Loki nuzzled up to your neck tracing lines along your stomach.

"I suppose we should go back and check on the party." He mumbled kissing your shoulder.

"Do we have to?" You whined.

"I would love to show you off one last time before the night is over. Especially with this newfound glow you have about you." He chuckled.

"Oh alright fine. I probably need to take the others home anyways. I'm sure they are barely functional at this point." You said remembering the friends that brought you here.

"If you must, but I insist you come straight back here as soon as you're done. Your king commands it." He ordered.

Loki helped you get presentable again and the two of you were off back to the ball.

You walked in to see Thor at a table surrounded by your friends head bobbing and giggling. He had a pint glass in his hand and was pointing around the table as if saying "I told you so".  You both walked up to the table arm in arm to greet them but before you could open your mouth Thor was pointing at the both of you slurring out an accusatory "Ehhhhhh.".

"Beg your pardon?" Loki questioned giving his brother a puzzled look.

"How was the touuurr?"  Thor asked in a sing-song voice, your friends holding back giggle.

"It was lovely, thank you." You quipped. 

"Don't worry about taking these fine ladies home tonight lady (Y/N), they are in good hands with me. We've become quite good friends" Thor boomed.

"It's fine really, I can get us all home." You stated confused at the whole ordeal.

"No no lady (Y/N), you have to go back up to my brother chambers tonight and keep him company!" He barely got out the last word before the whole table erupted in laughter.

Your cheeks were hot and Loki's nostrils were flaring. Suddenly it occurred to you that this whole night was set up by your friends and Thor. That's why they forced you to come out tonight.

"So, how was it?" Thor was giddy with excitement.

You were frozen in embarrassment. You didn't know what to say or do. Loki unlocked his arms from yours and you were mortified at the thought that maybe he was embarrassed to be seen with you in this situation. However, he only stepped behind you wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his chin on your shoulder.

"Actually it was spectacular you imbecile. And if you're done toying with us and playing your little games we would love to continue it." You couldn't see it but you knew he had the biggest smirk on his face and you were still blushing like mad.

The whole table was stunned at the boldness of Loki and you both turned and walked away. Before you stepped out of the ballroom Loki twirled his finger in the air and you heard shrieks at the table behind you. As you looked back all the glasses had turned to snakes and the girls were horrified trying to run away while Thor was laughing and pointing at his brother.

"I told you, I wanted to show you off. You're mine now and I don't care who knows it."


	2. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update

Hi! Thank you so much for all of your feedback. It is finals week and between that, work, and mommin' I am a little slow at the writing right now. I have a second Loki story in the works and a Doctor Strange. I hope to finish at least one of them tonight maybe. I also am about to upload a little Only Lovers Left Alive short if you are interested in that!


	3. The Doctor is In (StrangexReader)

"You need to get to a hospital Tony!" You screamed.

 

"I'm sorry is this our wound? Just get that wizard in here and get me a sedative." Tony hissed back through clenched teeth.

 

Tony had just barely flown in to the tower before collapsing in front of you clutching his side. His suit disassembled and you could see blood staining his shirt. You quickly got ahold of Dr. Stephen Strange and tried to calm the hysterical Tony and keep him awake. It was only a few moments before a familiar orange circle appeared and the doctor stepped through.

 

"What happened?" Strange asked urgently.

 

"I don't know, he went out on a solo mission and crashed in like this." you replied. " Is it bad?" you were watching Stephen turn him over and examine the wound while he grunted in agony.

 

"Nothing I can't fix. Now help me move him to the table."

 

You watched for what seemed like hours as Stephen work on Tony's wounds. It was getting late and you were getting tired but you couldn't stand the thought of going to bed without knowing for sure he would be okay. You decided to go make coffee while  you continued to wait.

 

Not long after you poured your first cup, Stephen walked in to the kitchen to join you.

 

"Do I smell coffee?" he asked.

 

"Yeah I actually just made it, here's a mug."

 

Stephen reached for it but looked down at his blood-covered hands and shirt and pulled back. "Give me a second." He took off his shirt and threw it into a portal he conjured and proceeded to wash his hands.

 

He was breathtaking. You had admired Stephen many times during his visits to the tower. Seeing him like this was different. Shirtless and covered in blood and sweat while he practically inhaled the coffee was quite a site to see. You realized you must have been gawking and quickly looked away when he met his eyes with yours.

 

"He's going to be fine...a little sore, but he should be back to his arrogant self in a few days." Stephen simpered.

 

"Oh thank god." you breathed a sigh of relief into your coffee. "He _is_ an arrogant bastard." you chuckled.

 

"Glad we can agree on that. I don't see how you can put up with him all day." Stephen shook his head as he laughed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You know, I could always use an assistant too if you ever get bored here."

 

You pondered the idea in your head. Working all day with Stephen Strange and getting to see him all the time did sound wonderful.

 

"I could never abandon Tony, everything would fall apart without me." you laughed.

 

"Ahh, I see, well at least you have a good conscious. I'm sure the job has it's perks too." He winked at you.

 

"Oh for fucks sake, why does everyone assume I'm sleeping with him?' you groaned slapping your palm on your forehead. "Tony is a nice looking guy but totally not my type."

 

"So what _is_ your type exactly?" he inched closer to you.

 

"Not arrogant assholes, so don't get your hopes up doctor."

 

He laughed and sat his cup down. "I could really use a shower, surely there is one specifically for arrogant assholes somewhere in this tower."

 

"You can use mine, it's the biggest." you smiled coyly. "Perks of sleeping with the boss!"

 

You both laughed as you led Stephen to your bathroom which housed a gorgeous freestanding shower. You kept a lot of plants in the room and plenty of candles for when you just wanted to forget the day.

 

"Wow this _is_ impressive." Stephen stated.

 

"Okay I'll leave you to it. If you need me I'll be in bed reading."

 

You sat in your bed flipping through a book, enthralled with the story, when you heard Stephen call out.

 

"(Y/N)! Can you come in here for a second? I can't figure out which of these is soap or shampoo or... honestly I have no idea what any this is."

 

You closed the book and sat it on the bed ' _What kind of surgeon can't differentiate between bath products?_ ' you thought to yourself as you drudged towards the door.

 

As soon as you opened it, a hand grabbed yours and pulled you under the water. Lips pressed against yours hungrily. You opened your eyes to see Stephen through the droplets. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back.

 

"So _you do_ like arrogant assholes?" he chuckled breaking the kiss.

 

"I think I can make an exception just this once." you retorted. "I don't like soaking wet clothes, however, you could have just asked.

 

"Well I do enjoy the way that white T shirt is clinging to you for dear life, but we can take it off if you'd like. I'm starting to feel a little under-dressed."

 

"Oh _we can_?" you said playfully.

 

Stephen slipped the shirt off over your head and tossed it to the side. You slid down your panties as he stepped back admiring your body.

 

"Are you  _sure_ you don't want to come work for me (Y/N)?"

 

"I told you, Tony would crash and burn without me here." You replied slicking your wet hair back.

 

"He seems to be doing that a lot already." Stephen laughed with his hands on his hips.

 

"Did you pull me in here to talk about Tony or for something else?" you quipped

 

"Oh definitely something else, who's Tony?" He pulled you in for another kiss, somehow more passionate than the first.

 

You both were kissing each other as if your lives depended on it. You twisted your fingers in Stephen's hair as he ran his hands along your slippery curves. Your bodies sliding against each other trying to find friction under the stream of warm water. Stephen leaned down to graze your jaw with his teeth as he began to knead one of your breasts. You slid your hand down his wet torso and reached around to grab his ass and pull him closer while biting his shoulder. You leaned up on your toes to straddle his erect member, sliding yourself along his length. Stephen let out a moan against your neck causing you to shiver.

 

He started to move forward slowly not breaking the kiss and holding on to you to keep you stable as you began walking backwards towards the wall. You knew what was coming and wrapped your arms around his neck. Stephen lifted you up by your thighs and forced you against the wall roughly. You grabbed his face and stared into his eyes. He locked his eyes on yours and never broke the gaze as he slid you down onto him. Stephen craned his neck up to let out a guttural moan. He rolled his hips into you slowly and smoothly. You began kissing him again, clawing at his neck and biting his lower lip. Your ankles were locked around him to help him hold you and you squeezed him tight. You could feel your orgasm building with each stroke as you clenched your muscles around him. With each squeeze he let out a low whimper and began burying his face into your neck.

 

"Stephen I...I... _ahhhhh."_ you moaned.

 

He quickly pulled out and sat you back down on your feet.

 

"God your beautiful (Y/n)." he said spinning you around. He cupped your breasts in his hands and squeezed hard while he nibbled at your neck and ear. "Bend over." He whispered.

 

You did as you were told and he grabbed your hips pulling you back and slamming in to you so hard you screamed out. Your hands were on the wall supporting yourself and Stephen grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked your head back. He was going harder and faster with each stroke.  His tip was sliding across your G-spot with every pump. You were a screaming mess and your legs were starting to get weak. He released your hair to grab your hips tightly with both hands. He leaned over slightly, moaning your name. You both climaxed together. He had an arm hooked around your waist holding you up and the other propped on the wall to hold himself up. He pressed his forehead to your back breathing heavily.

 

"I have to tell you, I've been wanting to do that for a long time." he chuckled.

 

"Well I have to tell you the feeling is mutual."

 

You both dried off and got dressed. Stephen made a portal to his room to grab a pair of boxers and you threw on fresh undies and a T shirt. You lay together in bed huddled together,drinking in the moment the two of you just shared.

 

"Well if I can't get you to come work for me, will you at least let me take you out sometime?" Stephen pleaded.

 

"Oh I don't know doctor, I'll have to schedule you around my wild sex nights with my boss." you teased back.

 

"Okay I get it, you're not sleeping with Tony." he laughed, "Honestly I just wanted to make sure I wasn't encroaching on his territory while I had him sedated."

 

"Oh my, such a gentleman." you smiled.

 

"Anything for you sweetheart." He kissed your forehead and you both drifted off to sleep.

 

You woke up the next morning and headed straight for the kitchen to start coffee. Stephen stumbled in wearing an extra robe of yours still in just his boxers. The two of you were chatting about places to go for a date and Stephen was telling you about an amazing restaurant in New York you hadn't heard of when you suddenly heard a squeaking noise and wheels rolling across the tile. You looked up to see Tony dragging an IV cart into the kitchen obviously still not completely awake.

 

"Stark! What are you doing you shouldn't be walking!" Stephen jumped up to run over to him.

 

Tony held a hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose while still holding on to the cart.

 

"Well, I was coming in here to get coffee. But now I'm wondering why there is a wizard in underwear and a fuzzy lavender robe in my kitchen, chatting up my assistant."

 

You couldn't help but giggle. "He wanted to make sure you were okay this morning Tony, go back to bed I'll bring you coffee."

 

"Yeah yeah, just... no more sleepovers without running it through me kid. I'm going to have nightmares for weeks."

 

Tony hobbled back to his room and Stephen followed him to make sure he made it. You heard a thump as he fell on the bed and almost went to make sure he was okay until you heard Tony speak again.

 

"No no David Blaine, I'm fine. Just don't touch me while your half naked in that robe."

 

Stephen was laughing uncontrollably as he came back to join you. "He's only halfway in the bed and just hanging in the floor, you may want to go help him because he won't let me near him."

 

"Okay, Okay, not like I haven't had to wheelbarrow him in there drunk before." you laughed.

 

"We can stay at my place next time. Wong is much more friendly in the mornings."

 

You both laughed as you took Tony his coffee and helped him into bed.

 


	4. LokixReader: Relax (FLUFF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was going to be smut, but it just turned so fluffy and I ended it there xD
> 
> **PREFACE**
> 
> \------You are Tony Stark's newest assistant. You have been around a long time and Tony is very fond of you in a platonic way. ------

" _Ahhh Tony's bathroom is amazing."_ You thought to yourself.

Tony and some of the other avengers were off on a mission and he always gave you full reign of his bathroom while he was away. The tub was inlaid in the ground and big enough to fit at least four adults. Everything was marble and of course per Tony, there was surround sound and mood lighting. He also kept a cabinet of candles and bath oils just for you. One of the many perks of this job. All of your friends were jealous and swore you were sleeping with him, thus landing you the job in the first place, but you both genuinely had no sexual interest in the other.

You started to run the bath and walked over to the cabinet to get the candles. As you were grabbing the candles you noticed Tony had picked up the bottle of Lavender oil from France that you had been pining over for quite some time. You grabbed that along with some patchouli and began preparing your bath. You dimmed the lights and put on a Deftones playlist. Their music was just so enchanting and relaxing. After making sure you had a robe and towels prepared, you waltzed over to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of very expensive champagne with a note on it.

_Thanks for putting up with all of our bullshit kid, you deserve this. -Tony_

You smiled at the kind gesture. He wasn't wrong though, managing Tony Stark's life and industry was a lot of serious bullshit most of the time and now with the Avengers thrown in it was almost impossible to get anything done. Still, you were more than satisfied with your job here.

You slipped out of your clothes and slid into the tub and submerged your body under the bubbles. You lay there peacefully sipping your champagne and humming along to the music for quite some time before you were rudely interrupted by the door slamming open, then shut. Your eyes grew wide as you looked up and saw Loki with his back against the door sliding down into a seated position on the floor. His eyes were closed and he was biting down on the crook of his index finger trying not to laugh. He obviously hadn't noticed you.

Right before you opened your mouth to say something, there were a series of booms from a few rooms over, followed by a thundering voice shouting "LOKI!". It was definitely Thor.

"What the fuck?" You asked loudly.

Now it was Loki's eyes that grew wide. Finally noticing you, he disappeared and then reappeard right behind you laying on his belly behind the tub with his hand over your mouth. You were trying to yell at him but he was trying to shush you and had a firm grip around your mouth.

"No no shhh! Be quiet I'm trying to hide!" He whispered frantically.

You finally managed to pull his hand down from your mouth and whispered back angrily, "Just what the hell is going on?".

"I released snakes into his room and he loves snakes, but when he picks them up they explode!" He was fighting back laughter so hard he could barely get the words out.

You couldn't help but admire the way his lips curled up when he smiled and they way his tongue caught in his teeth when he laughed. You also couldnt help but notice how much champagne you had put away and quickly regained your composure.

"You couldn't have picked _any_ other room to hide out in? I'm a little busy." You hissed.

Suddenly Loki noticed what was going on. He stood up quickly and surveyed the room. He was so caught up in his prank he didnt even realize he was inches away from you naked in the bath. He began to pace around the tub with his hands clasped behind his back.

"My my, what _have_ I stumbled in to so blindly?" He smirked. "Is this some sort of midguardian ritual?"

"I suppose you could say that, ever heard of relaxing? Or is that word even a part of your vocabulary, trickster?" You asked taking another sip of you drink.

"Hm, I'm not sure. Perhaps you could tell me more about it (Y/N)." He remarked slyly. He conjured another glass and sat down beside you leaning back on his elbows.

"You're not seriously staying in here while I'm in the bath are you? It's very rude." You snapped.

"LOKI I WILL PUNCH YOU STRAIGHT INTO JOTUNHEIM IF YOU DO NOT SHOW YOURSELF!" Thor shouted in the distance.

"Well I'm not going out there right now." Loki chuckled, still pleased with his brothers rage. "Besides, I quite prefer the view of you under these bubbles over my brother's fist." He joked.

"Tony would kill you if he knew you were in here. He already doesnt like you being here you know." You teased, sipping on the champagne.

"Ah yes, well run and tell him then. You are his little pet after all." Loki mocked, taking a sip of his own glass.

"Definitely wrong there buddy. Tony is just my boss, and a damn good one at that." You snapped back.

"If you say so (y/n). Looks like I'm stuck here for a bit, might as well get comfortable." Loki replied. He slipped off his shirt and lay back on the marble letting his arm hang lazily in the water.

"You know we've never really spoke. You don't seem to be as bad as Tony makes you out to be. I mean you are definitely a pain in the ass, but who isn't?" You stated.

"Well I don't exactly have the best track record." He chuckled.

"But New York wasn't all your fault. That was Thanos." You added.

"You're right, but that won't change what I done." He stated darkly, looking off into the other direction.

" I think you just need someone. Someone to talk to and listen. Hell, this whole tower practically shuns you." You said.

"And they have every right to. I'm a monster." He stated coldly.

"You don't seem like a monster to me. Just...troubled, lost even." You wanted to breach his emotional wall so badly. Something about him was drawing you in and it wasn't an effect of the liquor anymore. There was something more to him. It was buried deep inside, but you were determined to dig it out. Not to mention he was beautiful. You watched the way his chest rose and fell with each breath while he swirled his arm in the water. He brushed against your leg and you jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He apologized. "It seems like it's settled down out there now. I'd better go."

You reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked back at you confused and you could see a faint glint of hurt in his eyes.

"No, stay. I enjoy your company." You pleaded.

"I'm afraid Stark wouldn't like that very much." He half-laughed.

"Fuck Tony, he doesn't own me." You insisted.

Loki held your hand for a while before giving it a squeeze and smiling at you.

"How can I say no?" He beamed.

"You can't or I'll call Thor." You teased smiling back. "Now why don't you join me. You definitely look like you could use some relaxing. I'll run more warm water."

Loki slipped out of the rest of his clothes and glided down into the tub. He started to sit across from you, but you pulled him towards you resting the back of his head on your chest. You began to stroke his hair gently.

"Such a soft monster." You giggled.

"Heh, why are you being so kind to me?" He  chimed.

"Why do you think you don't deserve my kindness? All I see is a misunderstood soul who needs some TLC."

"You're the only one." He scoffed.

"The past is overrated Loki, you don't live there anymore."

He hummed in approval.

"I must say,  I do enjoy the present right now."

He looked up into your eyes and you kissed his forehead.

"I do too."


End file.
